An existing power outlet includes a plurality of conductive terminals and a plurality of adapter members respectively and electrically connected to the conductive terminals. Each adapter member has a receiving space and a threaded hole communicated with the receiving space. The receiving space is used for receiving a core wire portion of an electrical wire. By threadedly engaging a screw with the threaded hole of one of the adapter members until an end surface thereof abuts against the core wire portion of the electrical wire, the screw and the one of the adapter members can cooperatively clamp the core wire portion of the electrical wire therebetween.
Because a contact area between the end surface of the screw and the core wire portion of the electrical wire is limited such that the clamping force between the screw and the adapter member may not be uniform or sufficient, the core wire portion of the electrical wire is easily removed from the receiving space, thereby leading to hazard during use or causing bad connection between the core wire portion of the electrical wire and the adapter member to lead to unstable electrical conductivity. Further, during assembly, because the screw is usually screwed tightly to press against the core wire portion of the electrical wire, the core wire portion of the electrical wire is easily deformed or damaged.
On the other hand, the different existing power outlets have housings including plastic components that have different shapes and sizes. The plastic components of the power outlets cannot be interchangeably used. Thus, molds to cater to the different types of the plastic components of the power outlets must be manufactured, thereby increasing the producing and managing costs of the forming molds. Further, because there are many forming molds produced, each time a special type of power outlet is manufactured, time is consumed for installation of the forming molds and adjusting the parameters of plastic molding, so that not only time is consumed, the manufacturing cost is increased as well.